Scream
by purple frozen sparkles
Summary: Beacon Hills was a peaceful town and they had all finally settled since the murder of Victoria Argent and the conviction of Peter Hale. Everything was fine. Until Jackson Whittemore and Erica Reyes were murdered in the Whittemore home by someone dressed in Ghostface. Now he's picking off Allison Argent and Lydia Martin's friends one by one, and they're determined to stop him.


**Chapter One **

It was a casual evening at the Whittemore house. Jackson's parents where out at some fancy dinner while he and his girlfriend Erica Reyes where watching a scary movie.

"Hey babe I'm going to make some more popcorn." Erica kissed Jackson's cheek and walked into the kitchen and pulled out the popcorn box. As she opened it the phone started ringing. After the third ring it was clear her Jocky boyfriend was NOT going to be picking up. So she did so herself.

"Hello?"

"Hello." The voice was dark and creepy.

"Who is this?"

"Who is THIS?" The voice responded. Erica shook her head and laughed.

"This is Erica. What do you want?"

"Oh hello Erica." The way the man pronounced her name kind of freaked her out.

"Um…" She walked and saw her boyfriend was missing from the couch. "Do you need something?"

"Well I want to talk to you Erica."

"Who is this?" Erica asked a little concerned.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough. Tell me Erica; do you like scary movies?" The voice asked a little bit… Curious.

"Yes. Yes I do…" she mumbled, walking around the house trying to find Jackson. "My favorite movie is Halloween."

"Oh that's a good movie. Say, I hear a lot of noise. What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for my boyfriend."

"You are? What's his name? Maybe I can help you find him." Erica stopped walking and she could feel her heart beating out of her chest.

"I-I what?"

"Well I could help you find him in the house." He laughed a little bit over the phone. Erica blinked. "Go look out the window by the pool."

"No. No… NO! You sick fuck! Leave me alone!" Erica hung up the phone. "JACKSON!" She screeched, running up to his room. He wasn't there. "JACKSON!" the phone rang again. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"I want to see what your insides look like." The voice hissed. "Now you listen to me you little bitch. Go look out the window by the pool and you tell me what you see."

"Please leave me alone!" She sobbed.

"You look out the window. I'm watching you." Erica sobbed as she walked downstairs. Looking out the window she let out a high-pitched scream. Jackson was hanging by a rope on a tree, he was completely gutted and had blood dripping into his pool.

"Oh my god. Please leave me alone!" Erica stumbled back and fell onto the ground and she hung the phone up and began to dial 911 but the phone rang again. All there was coming out was a loud breathing sound. "YOU SICK FUCK! YOU LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE OR I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL YOU!"

"You listen to me you little bitch you hang up on me again and I'll cut you like a fish!" Erica was silent. "Now let's play a game."

"No… No please no."

"What door am I at Erica? Am I at the front door or back door?"

"Don't make me do this?" Erica sobbed as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed the knife on the way to the front door. As she walked by the window a chair was thrown into the house. Erica screamed and continued to run to the door. A person in all black and a white mask was climbing through the window. She ran out of the house and she hid behind a bush, trying to stay quiet. She whimpered and looked into the window. The ghostface was walking around the house and locked eyes with her eyes and he disappeared; making her scared.

"I found you." The voice said into the phone and he hung up. Erica jumped up and as she started to run, a hunters knife quickly was whipped out and stabbed her in the chest. She couldn't make any noise and she continued to try- and ultimately fail at running. Quickly enough, Ghostface grabbed her and stabbed her once again in the stomach. She fell to the ground and she was gasping for air. After being flipped over and she hit the man with her phone; but not before being stabbed again just above her breast.

Quickly, Erica started to crawl, and she felt her cream sweater soak the blood, a constant flow coming out of her body. When she saw some headlights, she knew Jackson's parents where home. A pair of hands grabbed her and began to drag her back. She whimpered and let out a small cry when she was stabbed again, looking up at the full moon and tears streaming down her face. Ghostface continued to stab her even though she was dead.

"Where are Jackson and Erica?" Mrs. Whittemore asked, looking around the house.

"I don't know." Mr. Whittemore stopped in his tracks as he saw the chair and the window. "Whitney. Whitney call the police."

"Zack what's happening?" his wife asked as she picked up the phone. "The line is still open."

"You're too late." The voice ripped through before the phone hung up.

"Whitney go!" She opened the door and let out the most ear shattering scream. Erica was hung from a tree and her guts where gone. Completely hollowed out and no where in sight. Zack ran and shielded his wife who looked completely shocked.

**XxX**

Allison Argent and Lydia Martin where the inseperable duo that everyone knew not to mess with. Allison had arrived at school with Lydia, her best friend in a soft pink with white polka dot cotton dress and white wedges to make the 5 foot 3 strawberry-blonde look taller. Allison had her long brown hair wavy and Lydia had forced her to put on makeup and try to look decent. So she went for jeans, converse and a nice button down plaid shirt.

"You'll be find Allison. Come on." Lydia opened the car door and stepped out, waving at their friends which consisted of Kira Yukimura, Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Cora Hale and Vernon Boyd. She huffed when she saw all the reporters hanging around and she listened to a woman in a yellow pant suit.

"Just last night two teenagers, Erica Reyes and her boyfriend Jackson Whittemore where brutally murdered last night in the Whittemore family home. This is seen to be one of the worst murders since the murder of Victoria Argent, who had been killed just a year ago." Allison remembered that reporter, she had harassed Lydia outside of the courthouse for falsely testifying with Allison against Peter Hale, who had been put in a mental institution. She found the reporter to be quiet annoying and if she did say so herself- borderline abusive.

"Let's just ignore her this time Lydia." Allison mumbled, making her way over to their friends. Allison clearly had not heard about Erica and Jackson.

"And here are two of teenagers now from the Argent case last year. Lydia Martin and Allison Argent testified against Peter Hale last year." The reporter said, making Lydia huff as she stood in front of the reporter.

"What do you want? In case you haven't noticed we have this place called school and I need to maintain my 4.0 GPA and help all my friends pass." Lydia snapped, glaring at the reporter.

"I just want to ask you girls some questions. Allison how does it feel now that all the attention has been drawn away from you and your mom's case and onto a new case of teens your age? It must be hard." Lydia clenched her fist and Allison grabbed it.

"You know what Lorainne, I'm happy the press is off my back for the first time in forever. It felt nice for the two weeks I didn't have people chasing me with their camera's and microphones. And Erica and Jack where my friends so of course I'm really upset they died." Lydia noted that Allison must have heard.

"But I mean is it hard? Knowing your mother died and the wrong person was put away for murder because of you two?" Lydia shook her head and swung her other fist at the Reporter.

"If you want another one to match that side you can keep talking." Lydia spat, grabbing Allison and walking over to their friends, Kira running up and turning them around.

"Guy talk is happening right now."

"It's so sad to think Jackson and Erica are dead…" Lydia mumbled. "Jackson sits next to me in English, usually he copies off my tests."

"Well not anymore." Allison sighed, opening the doors to the school. Their Principle made a couple of announcments about how the police where questioning everyone. In Science, Allison almost cried when Erica wasn't sitting next to her. In History it felt weird not hearing Jackson whisper things about how stupid everything was.

During Lunch she ended up in the office for her turn to be questioned. She could hear the Principle telling them to go easy since she was still shaken up about her mother's death. As she walked out, Lydia walked in. But not before Lydia hugged her.

The fountain in the school courtyard was where all of their friends where. Lydia was sitting on the fountain edge with her toes in the water as Cora tried to do her homework with no luck. Allison was sitting next to Stiles and the pair kept glancing at each other. Boyd and Scott where trying to talk about the upcoming game and Kira was sitting and eating grapes.

"I can't take this anymore." Cora slammed her book shut, earning everyone's attention. "How can we all sit here and pretend our friends didn't just die?"

"Because Cora, it was a terrible death and I'm pretty sure the only person that would want to talk about it would be Kira." Stiles hissed at the brunette, who glared back at him.

"No but seriously guys…" Boyd started, "Jackson and Erica where found hung from trees, one in the front yard and the other in the back. They where completely gutted." Allison flinched and she felt both Stiles and Lydia touch her arm reassuringly.

"I mean we all knew Jackson was a dick and it was bound to happen. But he went so terribly." Scott mumbled.

"Erica didn't deserve it." Allison and Lydia said in unison. "Why isn't Kira talking?"

"Because anything I'll say will scare the crap out of you guys. If I'm thinking correctly, this is going to be exactly like the Horror movies where everyone is getting picked off one by one according to a list of reasons why we're getting picked off. Clearly the killer did NOT LIKE Jackson and Erica. For all we know the killer could hate our entire group. And that means we're all fucked and the next thing we know we've all been gutted and actors like Bonnie Wright are playing us in movies." Kira stated, looking at Lydia for the example.

"How… How do you gut someone?" Allison asked, looking down at her hands. Everyone fell silent. Scott looked at Allison and sighed.

"You take a knife, and you stab them with it and run it all the way down your body until-"

"Scott shut up she really doesn't need to hear this." Stiles snapped.

"Yeah? And since when have you been so grossed out by all this shit? I mean let's get real Stiles you hated Jackson more than anyone in this group!" Scott exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "How do we know, you didn't kill him?"

"Because I'm not crazy. I have a mind and I think like a human being. Logic tells me that everyone that deserves it is gonna get it and I won't have to do anything about it. Plus, I was with Allison last night." A blush crept up on both of their faces and he raised an eyebrow at Scott. "And where was the mighty lacrosse player last night?"

"Lacrosse practice with Boyd and movies at the video store with Kira."

"Got your alibi all checked out their Scott?" Cora questioned, biting into the apple.

"We all need to just stay safe." Lydia said, nodding her head at everyone, only to earn an eye-roll from Boyd.

"Lydia not to burst your bubble but Jackson and Erica where on a date. They thought they where safe. And now they're dead." Cora said, taking another bite from the apple.

"Okay well whatever guys. We can all try to stay safe." Stiles mumbled, leaning back only to fall into the fountain and earn laughs from everyone.

**To be honest, I don't really know how I feel about this chapter. It's not my favorite work I've done but I think it's because I didn't want to kill Jackson and Erica and I wasn't feeling it. But I promise you all of this will get much better as it goes along. There will be blood and gore. But I hope you all like it and I'm excited to create this series. **

**For those of you who haven't figured it out, this is based off the series SCREAM that was directed by Wes Craven and Written by Kevin Williamson and I am in LOVE with the series, it's wonderfully written. So all credit for this idea goes to them. Scream is a horror/slasher/comedy.**

**I plotted this entire thing with the wonderful Steph (Tumblr- Caveofclaeya) in one evening. So not all of this was me, some of this was her idea and writing wise (AKA, quotes or just generally an idea for a chapter). God bless you Steph.**


End file.
